


Hugs. Now.

by Oldflowers (orphan_account)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Art, Cute, Digital Art, Gen, Hugs, Other, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Oldflowers
Summary: Faviel demands a hug.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Hugs. Now.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blackreach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackreach/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Because the Stars were There](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631527) by [Blackreach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackreach/pseuds/Blackreach). 



> Drawn for my wonderful friend, Blackreach. Inspired by the characters Charcoal and Faviel from her thrilling story, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Because the Stars Were There. Love you, Blackreach!


End file.
